UNbreakable  Kanda Yuu One Shot Mini Series
by clairebear12
Summary: Kanda Yuu x OC Kanda Yu x OC    Outside my window, one wishing star. One star just wasn't enough. Not enough for their wishes to come true.  Completed! ;D
1. Chapter 1

ＵＮｂｒｅａｋａｂｌｅ

Mwahaha. I have returned, this time with a fluffy KANDA YUU fic.D I WILL NOT STOP TILL EVERY HOT BISHIE HAS BEEN FORCIBLY PUT IN A MAKE OUT SESSION IN A STORY! I hope this story wasn't too rushed. I felt like I could write more than 1900 words. I will edit and write more later. I just really wanted to release this story! D And there is a sequel to this one…so stay tuned! Wow that sounds cheesy _

Also, CAN I JUST SAY THANKS SO MUCH TO—

PureVampirePriestess, Evee9109, and A Clockwork Angel for subscribing to story alert/author alert/reviewing and favouriting! Gives me a lot of motivation ^_^  
This fic is based on Angela Aki's single "Unbreakable" from her new-ish album "LIFE"  
I don't own D. Gray Man, if I did, Alma would be prettier. I don't own the song either. If I did, the song would be a piece of pure failure. But fortunately, the beautiful and talented Angela Aki does!  
I don't own D. Gray Man, if I did, Lavi and Kanda would be in love. :3  
Enjoy! o(^▽^)o

* * *

"This isn't working, moron."  
The tall Japanese male was dodging several attacks from left and right. A mysterious looking woman in her late teens stood on a platform above them, looking concentrated. These were only Level 2's but it was all a matter of finding a strategy, instead of just going trigger happy...or slice n' dice in Kanda's case.  
Swinging its pendulums, the Akuma began to attack with more force than it had before, a bright green light emitting from it seemed to have increased its attacks.

The woman pushed up her glasses, making the lens give out a gleam. Her eyes focused onto the creature, studying its movements closely. After a few seconds, she raised a finger accusingly.  
Before she was about to open her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by quite an angry shout.  
The dark haired man was panting heavily, eyes sending daggers to the woman's way.  
"What the hell is it doing? And what the hell are you doing? Stop pointing! This isn't a movie, you idiot! And take off those glasses and stop being useless!" Kanda yelled, blocking a forceful attack from the Akuma, aimed for his head.  
"If you can't already tell, _BAKA_nda, I'm analyzing the Akuma. So if I can find a weak point it can die quicker and it won't ambush us. So if you-"  
The woman's professional voice was cut off by a loud, sarcastic scoff.  
"Are you actually an idiot? How much more stupidity could your mind hold? I'll know when the thing is dead when it, oh, I don't know, disappears and dies?"  
Her mouth was gaping, unable to take in the Exorcist's hurtful words.  
Swiftly, she ripped the glasses off, revealing her sad eyes and pouted...Like a small child who'd dropped their ice cream cone.  
"BAKANDA, I HATE YOU!"  
The supposedly professional, mysterious woman wailed out, flailing her arms with teary eyes.  
"You know I'm not the brightest person in the world and you just have to make fun of me and crush my self-esteem!"  
The girl cried out, now sitting on her knees, rubbing her eyes in an extremely childish fashion.  
Kanda stared at her with unbelieving eyes.  
Wad she kidding?  
Although, to his surprise, the loud and pathetic distraction had caused even the Akuma to stop attacking and turn his attention to the whining girl with the same traces of a dumbfounded look Kanda probably wore too.  
Ignoring her loud crying, Kanda seized the opportunity and without a second thought, gripped Mugen and slashed the Akuma right down on its head.  
Unable to react, the smooth blade of Kanda's sword cut swiftly into the Akuma as it shrieked and reluctantly succumbed to its death.  
"Is it gone now, Yuu?" The small voice whimpered, peeking out her fingers to the scene below her.  
Not even bothering to look at her, the Exorcist almost growled his words.  
"Yeah, since you were too busy crying to actually notice what just happened."  
Without a reply to his harsh sentence, he heard the girl stand up and retreat back to the same level as Kanda, who was, undoubtedly, feeling a sense of accomplishment. The Japanese man took the Innocence into his hand and examined it quickly before securing it into the pocket of his Black Order coat. Kanda Yuu gathered his pride and self control and braced himself for the hell whose name was an annoying 13 year old girl, Farron Rive.

* * *

The grey haired teen was hardly a teen. She acted like she was 6 most of the time. No exaggeration implied. The girl was too scared to fight and too easily hurt. Physically and mentally. Farron was quite bipolar, being serious, and then a complete baby when she wanted to. Kanda felt convinced that her immaturity was the best of her.  
She needed attention and needed to be pampered. She loses her temper easily but never holds grudges. She cries but she never frowns. Her whole being was a contradiction.  
Kanda felt as if he was more like babysitting than going on a mission to kill Akuma.  
He had tried to trade partners with Lenalee but she had threatened him when he had refused to partner up with her.  
_"She's just like a child, Kanda-kun! Just protect her for me or else you'll never see daylight again, alright?"?_  
Damn, Lenalee could be one hell of over protective sister. And they weren't even adopted.  
Komui had stated that all other Exorcists had been partnered up evenly, which Kanda had hardly believed.  
Their small train compartment consisted of the usual two seats across from each other and with a tiny table that fit in between the seats.  
For some reason, several dining carts had stopped by their compartment and offered foods and drinks. Kanda had refused the first 3 and had finally settled with some tea from the fourth cart, pushed by a friendly old man who had also given Farron a candy, which she refused politely.  
Quite strange, Kanda noted. Refusing candy. And it looked like that piece of candy was the brand Farron liked too. It was easy to recognize, the bright yellow and deep blue. If Kanda had remembered correctly, it was a coffee flavored hard candy.  
Thank goodness she didn't take it.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kanda picked up his tea and brought it up to his lips to drink It.?  
"No! Yuu, it's hot!"  
Farron concerned voice alarmed him, as she suddenly reached out her small fingers to stop his hand. She pulled the cup down from his hand, over cautiously sliding it across the table, eyeing it as if it was going to tip over any second.  
"I'll blow it for, Yuu! So Yuu's tongue won't burn."  
She said obligingly, proceeding to gently blow a breeze of air over the cup, sending the warm steam towards Kanda's amused face.

He watched her closely, her brown eyes closed as her lips puckered, exhaling sharply. The scent was so close to his face, he could smell the green tea mixed with her light breath.

After a couple more blows, the scent became intoxicating for Kanda. Her breath had become strangely...sweet along with the tea. Though as if he was paying attention to the tea.  
He reached out his hand and carefully slid it away from her, hoping nothing would spill.  
"That's enough."  
He spoke in a much too demanding voice. Much to his despair, Farron's small face softened and she looked down on her lap guilty or sad or something.  
Kanda could see her pouting lips.  
God, how much could this immature brat affect him in one day? First she drives him crazy, and almost gets him killed, then her breath that wasn't even directed to him, made him slightly hormonal, then she makes him feel..._Guilty?_

"I'm sorry, Yuu. I didn't mean it when I called Yuu a Bakanda. And I'm sorry I didn't help Yuu against the Akuma." Farron muttered quietly even Kanda had barely heard her.?  
He was taken aback by her sudden apology. Did he really seem that pissed off?  
Nonetheless, Kanda looked away from her, the slightest pink tinge in his face and sipped his tea.  
"Che. Next time you should actually help. Not just stand there and look on as if you couldn't do anything." He spoke carefully, not wanting to make her cry. That was one thing Kanda would never want to do again.  
"Right, Yuu! Next time, I'll try my best to help. I won't be a scaredy cat!" Farron spoke with so much determination, Kanda wanted to laugh. At least her smile had returned. 2 hours without it seemed way too long.?  
Wait, what was he saying?  
_Dammit Kanda, get it together. You're just thinking too much.  
_"Kanda-chan! Look, look outside!"  
Kanda flinched at the nickname and turned his head to her direction.  
Farron was on her knees, hand pressed against the glass window, the other one pointing outside. By the look of her face, it had to be something either shiny or amusing. She was beaming. Her singing laughter almost made Kanda want to smile right there. Almost.  
"What is it?"?  
"Hurry! You're going to miss it, Yuu!"  
Farron reached out her hand and practically dragged Kanda over the table to look outside the small window. Needless to say, he was curious as to what she was so happy about.  
Gently removing her hand off the collar of his shirt, he leaned his face next to hers.  
"Uwah! Isn't it pretty, Yuu-chan?"  
Indeed, it was.  
Kanda stared out into the dark sky, lit up by countless shooting stars. Each one of them fell from the sky, just like how a poem Lenalee had read once to him.  
_...shining bright in the sky, blinking out in the night, falling upon your wishes so you can fly...  
_Unconsciously, Kanda moved out of his uncomfortable position and kneeled on the seat behind Farron. Her attention did not take note of his sudden movements, as they were still glued to the stars out the window.  
In the clear reflection of the glass, Kanda could clearly see the cheerful face of Farron. Eyes gleaming in the moonlight, smiling as if it was Christmas morning, and her hair... Kanda could smell how lovely it was. Each intake of air he took was filled of the scent of Farron. Sweet...and ever so irresistible...Kanda was extremely tempted to just spin her around and kiss...  
"Yuu-chan, what are you doing? Make a wish before they all disappear!" She spoke in a demanding, childish demeanor. Laughing loudly, as if she could read his mind, Farron turned around, unfazed by their physical closeness.  
Her eyes dead locked on Kanda's making the man slightly nervous.  
_What was she doing?_  
The girl shifted her body slightly to the side, her soft hands gingerly taking a hold of Kanda's.?  
"What are you-"  
"Shh...I'm making a wish."  
Her small hand slipping into his.  
Kanda's eyes widened, surprised with her actions. Though for some reason, he did not object. Nor did not speak.  
His face softened at her bright smile that seemed to just light up the small area.  
"They say a wish becomes stronger when you have someone to be with you."?  
As she spoke, Kanda felt pulled to words, drawn to her whole presence.  
"Che."  
Unintentionally or intentionally he didn't know, but the next thing he knew, Kanda let his fingers slowly close around her warm hand as hers followed after.  
Farron closed her eyes peacefully and brought her hand to Kanda's face, keeping his eyes locked on her. As his hands cautiously touched her hand, Kanda was still wondering as to what he should be doing. Was this wrong? They weren't breaking any rules. Though his heart felt uneasy, like something had been…taken. She was 5 years younger. Half a decade of life. With no one to judge, this moment could be right, it could be wrong, it could be misleading, it could be innocent.  
Coming to a conclusion with himself, Kanda leaned over and pressed his forehead against hers, eyes closed together.  
Maybe not now, maybe not even later, and maybe never.  
If this was an act of affection, be it a taboo or just a forbidden act, nothing could deem his wrong.  
This moment could just be perfection for him.

* * *

So, so, so? How was it? :D I feel the need to write longer, so keep reviewing and thanks for supporting me! ^_^

Chapter 2: Just Another Desperate Cry


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! The last chapter of this mini series! I left for awhile, but I'm sorry, I'm such a lazy author. But thanks soooo soooo soooO!OOOO much for reviewing! :3

Darkness.  
What was it  
To not be able to see? To shut off the light or losing any source of it? Was it the evil in your heart, or just a shadow on the ground? Could it be only the night?  
Farron didn't know.  
Though she was afraid. Of the darkness. The shadows felt like they were going suffocate her. She could barely make out anything in the room. She couldn't see the candle that she dare not light by herself, and the door was nowhere to be seen. Kanda had always said her eyes had problems adjusting to darkness. Farron could only grip onto her blanket like her it was her lifeline, hoping someone could sense her uneasiness and open the curtains, letting at least the moonlight spill into the room.  
But in the empty hotel room, there was no trusty night light, no Lenalee or Allen to run to. No Lavi to tell her jokes so she could laugh herself to sleep.  
"Lavi..."  
Kanda twitched at the sound of the stupid rabbit's name. The ghostly whisper had woken him up, being the light sleeper he was. Groaning, he unwillingly got up, throwing the blanket off of himself, the cold draft in the room tingled against his bare chest.  
Just what time is it anyway? He thought, now standing up, in search of a clock.  
Kanda heard the loud ticking in the silence, looking over at the hanging clock on the wall to the right of him. Barely squinting his eyes to get a clearer vision, too tired to examine it up close.  
5:30.  
"Che."  
Sighing quietly, he made his way into the bathroom, careful to not shuffle his feet too loudly, thinking he might as well get ready for the day, maybe do some exercising in his own room.  
"Kanda..."  
The said man stood frozen in his tracks, startled, having only just finished brushing his teeth. Kanda started turning his head frantically, looking for the owner of the voice.  
The same ghostly whisper that had woke him up...said his name.  
"Who's there?"  
He demanded harshy in the dark atmosphere of the room. Kanda hadn't bothered to open the curtain, the moon wasn't visible out here anyway.?  
A few seconds later, Kanda saw a small figure standing by his bed, a young girl, dressed in a long bed gown that clung onto her skin, making it more...appealing than it should've been.  
"What the hell...Farron?"  
In the uneven darkness, Kanda could make out the grey mess of hair as she rubbed her eye sleepily with her hand, her other?preoccupied with holding a red rabbit plush.?  
Red rabbit...of course.  
"Kanda...Can I sleep with you?"  
Farron spoke slowly, her voice sounded sad and lonely. Her eyes looked to the floor, refusing to actually look at him.  
Kanda couldn't help but blush a bit by her poor choice of words. She could've just said 'stay' or something. Did she even know what the term 'sleep with' meant?  
...Then again, probably not.  
"What? Why? Is something wrong in your room?"  
The Asian male stepped closer to her, hearing her sniffles and her hand rubbing her eyes even more. Was she crying?  
"I...I had a nightmare."

He didn't move.  
"Please? I don't want to be alone."  
Kanda stood there, not knowing what to do.  
There was Farron, clad in only her nightgown, and Kanda, shirtless in only a pair of pants. That would not be a pretty picture in anybody's head.  
Sighing, Kanda ran a relentless hand through his hair, wondering about the worst case scenario that could happen. His hormonal male self may do something stupid...no, he trusted himself to have more self control than that of a horny teenager. He could...accidentally do something...distasteful.  
I'm thinking way too much. Over thinking everything. She's just going to sleep.  
Even playing more scenarios throughout his head, he ignored the concequences and sighed once again. The darkness of the room seemed to slowly cave in on him, making him feel anxious.  
"You baby."  
But strangely, Kanda himself climbed into bed willingly, gesturing Farron to join him. The small girl dragged her rabbit plushie behid her?swiftly, positioning the rabbit carefully in a sitting before laying down beside Kanda.  
"Lavi keeps the monsters from under the bed away." She reassured him with a shy voice.  
"He must be very brave."  
Kanda replied, dumbfounded. It was another one if those moments, where Kanda just wasn't himself. As if when he was alone with Farron, he could only listen to her and stay beside her, and forget the world.  
For a time, they stared at each other, as if there were a million stars to wish upon in their orbs. The soft moonlight accompanied their company, dancing a elegant dance off of their skin.  
Farron shifted closer to the male, just as she did, the moon graced her in a beautiful way, ridding of her immaturity for just a moment. Kanda felt a strange need. It wasn't lust, it wasn't greed.  
The need to protect her. To keep her safe, and always by his side.  
Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.?  
Farron felt the least bit uncomfortable, but felt obliged to Kanda even more so.  
"Yuu, I-"  
The sudden movement broke off Farron's sentence. She suddenly felt her cheek pressed against Kanda's warm, hard chest.  
His fingers stroked her hair as they both stayed quiet, just enjoying the moment.  
After a few minutes of laying there, Farron inched her head right underneath his chin, hearing his shallow breaths.  
She felt so safe in his arms.  
A safeness she could never find in the light. In his arms, the darkness felt welcoming.

"I _hate_ _it_ when you cry."

Farron heard his quiet voice whisper in her ear. His hot breath tickled it. Slowly, his hand left her hair and trailed to her face, lifting it gently to met her eyes. His fingers carefully wiped away the tears. She was lost in the moment, didn't see anything but Kanda's eyes staring into her's. It was gentle, and loving.

With no hesitation, Kanda dipped his head in, and let his longing lips mend with hers.

Farron did not reject him, instead, pressed her hands gently on his chest, and closed her eyes.

Just for a little while, the shadows embraced her instead of suffocating her.

"_Thank you_."

_Just another hopeless night  
Just another deaperate cry  
Is anybody listening?  
One wishing star,  
Make me one unbreakable heart._


End file.
